Destory Annoying Warrior Cats!
by Rossellini
Summary: Just as the title suggests! Flames will be returned and then used to roast Leafpool in assorted indian spices.
1. how it works

**Cinderpelt's Loyalty: **Welcome to DESTROY ANNOYING WARRIORS!!!! _Avril Lavinge Starts playing in the background_ I'm Cinderpelt's Loyalty and this is my twin, Leafpool Hater!

**Leafpool Hater: **Thank you very much Cinderpelt's Loyalty! This show is where YOU, I repeat for idiots, YOU, and again, YOU, can destroy annoying warriors!

**Cinderpelt's Loyalty: **When you review, use this format to tell us how to destroy the warriors you hate!

**Your name**

**Clan(if any)**

**Who you want to destroy**

**How you want us to destroy them**

**Leafpool Hater: **Please note that some entries may not get through depending if the almighty authoress likes the cat ar not. Consult her profile for more info!

**AUTHORESS: NO DESTROYING BROOK! BROOK HATERS AND FLAMERS WILL FACE MY WRATH!!! MWAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA!!!!!!!!**

**Cinderpelt's Loyalty: **Now it's time to destroy our first cat! Please welcome, CINDERPELT!!!!!! _Cinderpelt walks in_

**Cinderpelt: **We will be destroying:_ Dramatic Silence _STOP WITH THE DRAMATIC SILENCE ALREADY!!_Dramatic Silence stops_ LEAFPOOL!!!!!! _Crowd bursts out in cheers, while Leafpool's Loyalty Is screaming Insanely as Leafpool is thrown out onto the stage._

**Leafpool: **GHFGDFTHFDGFHHYGGF!!!!!!!!

_Cinderpelt's Loyalty takes Crowfeather, force feeds him to Leafpool, then she makes a signal for SkyClan to blast her to bits with their Fighter planes. Leafpool Hater then wields her Imaginary Oversized Mallet of All Forms of Doom and Destruction, and whacks Leafpool with it for 85606904730274236424958 days. Cinderpelt's Loyalty appears with a chainsaw and reenacts "Texas Chainsaw Massacre" on her. Fanned Chocolate uses their almightiness to create the hottest flame ever, which Leafpool Hater Roast's Leafpool in assorted indian spices over. Cinderpelt eats Leafpool in one, scrumptious bite._

**Leafpool Hater: **And there you have it! All the cats we destroy reincarnate so you can destroy them again! R&R!!!!!!


	2. Amberstar Ghostkit and Leafpool returns

**DISCLAIMER THINGY! I don't own warriors!**

**Cinderpelt's Loyalty: **Welcome back to episode 2 of Destroy Annoying Warrior cats! _Avril Lavinge plays in background_

**Leafpool Hater: **Our first guest today is Amberstar of ThunderClan!

**Amberstar: **I am here to destroy SANDSTORM!!!! MWAHAHAHAHA! SPOTTEDxFIRE RULEZ!!!!!!

**AUTHORESS: NOOOOOOOOOOOO!!!!! NOT SANDSTORM!!! FIRESTAR AND SPOTTEDLEAF ARE RELATED!!!!!!!!**

**Amberstar: **Too bad!

**AUTHORESS: FINE!!! YOU BIG MEANIE HEAD!!** _Pouts and sulks in corner_

_Sandstorm is tied up on a portable campfire, being wheeled out by Leafpool Hater_

**Cinderpelt's Loyalty: **Oh, Fanned Chocolate!!

_Fanned Chocolate uses her very hot flames to roast Sandstorm in a blend of assorted spices imported from Morocco. Leafpool Hater pulls up the magical video screen of goodness in front of Sandstorm. A FirexSpotted video plays repeatedly._

**Sandstorm: NOOOOOOOO!!! FIRESTAR!!!!!**

_Firestar and Spottedleaf are roasting marshmellows over Sanstorm, who is now burnt like the hot dogs at Fenway Park _**AN: RED SOX RULE!!!!!!**

**Cinderpelt's Loyalty: **Our next guest is LEAFPOOL'S LOYALTY!!!!

**Leafpool's Loyalty: **I want to destroy NIGHTCLOUD!!!!!!

**AUTHORESS: HEY!!!! WHATS UNDER YOUR JACKET!!!!!!!**

**Leafpool's Loyalty: **Nothing

**AUTHORESS: YOU LIE!!!!**

_Pulls Leafpool out from jacket_

**Cinderpelt's Loyalty: **Bring out Nightcloud!

_Nightcloud is tied to a pole_

**Leafpool: **Crowfeather, you are so...sexy

**Crowfeather:** Leafpool is smokin hot!

**Nightcloud: **Nooooooooo!

**Leafpool Hater: **I call upon your mightiness, Fanned Chocolate!

_Fanned chocolate roasts Nightcloud into Jamaican Jerk Chicken_

**Cinderpelt's Loyalty: **Bring forth Breezepaw!

_Leafpool Hater dices Nightcloud up and force feeds her to Brezepaw. Breezepaw proceeds to jump off a cliff._

**Leafpool Hater:** Our final guest is none other than GHOSTKIT OF THUNDERCLAN!!!!!!!

**Ghostkit: **I WISH TO DESTROY CROWFEATHER!!!!

_Cinderpelt's Loyalty brings out massive tank full of hungry snapping turtles. Ghostkit drops in Leafpool and Crowfeather, where they are eaten promptly._

**Ghostkit: **GOOD SNAPPING TURTLES!!!!!! _pets snapping turtles_

**Cinderpelt's Loyalty: **And that's all the time we have for today! tune in next time!


	3. Steeltalon and Sandstorm's revenge!

**DISCLAIMER THINGY!! I dont own warriors!**

* * *

**Leafpool Hater: **Welcome to episode three of Destroy Annoying Warrior Cats!

**Cinderpelt's Loyalty: **Ahem. MUSIC!!!!!!

_Avril Lavinge plays in background_

**Cinderpelt's Loyalty: **Please Welcome back: GHOSTKIT!!!!!!!

**Ghostkit: **SPOTTEDLEAF SHALL DIE!!!!!

**Amberstar:** YOU WOULDN'T!!!

**Ghostkit: **YES I SHALL!!!!!

_Amberstar flys at Ghostkit, but Spottedleaf is thrown at her by Sandstorm_

**Sandstorm: **Bring in the EVIL RABBITS!!!!

_Leafpool Hater brings in a tank full of rabbits that are acting like snapping turtles._

**Leafpool Hater: **Meet your doom Spottedleaf!

_Sandstorm drops Spottedleaf and Firestar in the tank of Evil rabbits. They are attracted to Firestar's resemblance to a carrot, so they eat him. Spottedleaf gets eaten trying to save him._

Cinderpelt's Loyalty: Please welcome our next guest, Iceclaw!!

Iceclaw: Let's kill Crowfeather!!!!!!

Leafpool Hater: She came all the way from StarClan, Welcome FEATHERTAIL!!!!!

Feathertail: Crowfeather! Lets go to StarClan and make out!

Crowfeather: YAYNESS!!!!!!

Leafpool: MUST FOLLOW CROWFEATHER!!!

Crowfeather WAIT A FREAKING SECOND!!! THIS IS THE DARK FOREST!!!

Leafpool: I'LL PROTECT YOU!!!

Tigerstar: OH I AM A PRETTY PONY

Hawkfrost: LALALALALA

_Tigerstar and Hawkfrost torture them to death with their really bad sopranos_

Cinderpelt's Loyalty: Our final guest today is my friend STEELTALON!!!!!!

Steeltalon: ASHFUR SHALL DIE!!!!!!

_Steeltalon ties Ashfur together with a bunch of anonymous flamers such as Nightfire, Hawkbelly, and Longtail's Loyalty, and places them in front of the magical screen of goodness. There Barney begins to run_

Barney: Hey kids! I love you and I want to make out with you!

_Barney stubs his toe_

Barney: OH $#$&#($&(( &(&)$&)$&)($)(!!!!!!!!

Ashfur and Flamers: SWEARS!! THEY BURN!!!!!

_Tellytubbies begins to play. Tinkywinky and Dipsy begin making out, while Lala tries to convince Po that it is a girl by putting a dress on it._

Ashfur and Flamers: EEEEEEEEWWWWWWW!!!!!

Steeltalon: Now for BARBIES!!!!!!!!

Ashfur and Flamers: NOOOOOOOOOOOO! NOT BARBIES!!!!

Steeltalon: FOR A WHOLE YEAR!!!!! MWAHAHAHAHA!!!!!

_At this point Ashfur and the Flamers have exploded_

Cinderpelt's Loyalty: Tune in next time folks! R&R!!!!!!!


	4. GrayxSilver FOREVA!

**DISCLAIMER THINGY! I don't own warriors!**

**Leafpool Hater:** Welcomeback to episode 4 of Destroy Annoying Warrior cats! _Avril Lavinge plays in background_

**Cinderpelt's Loyalty: **Our first guest today is Thornheart of WindClan!!!!

Thornheart: Thank you! Today I am going to-

**Leafpool Hater: **HOW DARE YOU HIT ME WITH A ROTTEN FISH LEAFPOOL LOVER!!!!!!

_Leafpool Hater whacks Thornheart with the imaginary hammer of all forms of doom and destruction repeatedly._

Thornheart: Can we just destroy Nightcloud already?

_Nightcloud is in a tank the size of a proton, pulled down by an anvil tied to her leg. Leafpool Hater dumps in thousands of sharks, piranhas, and badgers, which devour 86 of her. Nuclear heat seeking missles are launched at her. Crowfeather, Breezepaw, Feathertail, and Leafpool are eating popcorn and watching the show. Leafpool explodes because she was eating exploding popcorn._

**Cinderpelt's Loyalty: **Please welcome back ICECLAW!!!!!!!!!

Iceclaw: Kill Millie time!

**Graystripe: **Silverstream is ten times as sexy as you will ever be!

**AUTHORESS: SILVERSTREAM IS MY FRIEND!!!!! DIE GRAYXMILLIE FANS!!!!!!!**

_Silverstream wields the chainsaw of all forms of doom and destruction and makes Millie into egg foo young. She then eats it over a dinner date with Graystripe_

Graystripe: Thanks for helping me get back but SILVERSTREAM IS MY TRUE LOVE!!! GRAYXSILVER ROX!!!!!!!!!

**Leafpool Hater: **Our final guest today is Nightdawn!

Nightdawn: Destroy Mothwing at all costs!

Leafpool: NOOOOOOOOO!!!!!!

**Nightdawn: **You must now eat Mothwing!

_Nightdawn force feeds Leafpool Mothwing, who has been filled with explosives which explode her and Leafpool._

**Cinderpelt's Loyalty: **And that's all the time we have for today! tune in next time!

* * *

**I will be doing a 10th episode special for chapter 10! I will need a coauthor to do this so if you want to do it please message me before chapter 9 is released! If I pick you it will be announced in Chapter 9 so mesage me if you want to do this!**


	5. Kentucky Fried Cats and Plushie Madness

**DISCLAIMER THINGY!! I dont own warriors!**

* * *

**Leafpool Hater: **Welcome to episode three of Destroy Annoying Warrior Cats! 

**Cinderpelt's Loyalty: **Ahem. MUSIC!!!!!!

_ The Fray plays in background_

**Cinderpelt's Loyalty: **WRONG MUSIC YOU BUFFOONS!!!!!!

_Avril Lavigne plays in the background_

Leafpool Hater: Welcome back from episode one AMBERSTAR!!!!!!!

**Amberstar:** Today Daisy shall burn in HELLCLAN!!!!

**AUTHORESS: GO AMBERSTAR!!!!! DIE IN A HOLE DAISY!!!!!!!**

_Amberstar gives Leafpool a Brightheart plushie, gets into a dump truck loaded with brightheart plushies that say "I LOVE YOU CLOUDTAIL!!!!" in high pitched squeaky voices. She dumps the contents onto Daisy, which begin the screeching of annoying voice recordings. Thyey annoy Daisy to near death before finally suffocating her. Leafpool then discovers that the material in the Brightheart plushies was flammable-the hard way._

Cinderpelt's Loyalty: All the way form ArcticClan: THE AWESOMENESS OF MOOSEY!!!

Moosey: Nightcloud will never stop meeting her doom!

**AUTHORESS: Nighty night NIGHTCLOUD**!

_Moosey drops Nightcloud in the tank of fifty thousand platypuses. Nightcloud in her ugliness resembles a fish, so they eat her. Leafpool tries to pet the platypus, but it gets ticked off so it eats her._

Leafpool Hater: She came all the way from Starwalkers: Watersoul!

Watersoul: Tigerstar! Your bad soprano on Episode two broke my ears! You must pay for that!

Darkstripe: OH I AM A PRETTY PONY

Hawkfrost: I love you so much!

Darkstripe: Let's make out heatedly!

Hawkfrost: And have kits too!

_Darkstripe and Hawkfrost are heatedly making out. _

Tigerstar: WTGDFH!?!?!?!?!?! NOOOOOOO!!!!! JDGHGDJK RJY NHDLRJH!!!

_The KFC guy comes along and makes Tigerstar into fried cat. Leafpool, Brambleclaw, Squirrelflight, Jaypaw, Lionpaw, and Hollypaw begin dumping BBQ sauce on him, and eating him. He tastes like fried chicken. Jaypaw places a firecracker in Leafpool's food. Leafpool eats it, proclaims it tastes like McDonalds chicken mcnuggets, and explodes._

Cinderpelt's Loyalty: Tune in next time folks! R&R!!!!!!!

* * *

**EVERYONE THAT MADE THIS FIC POSSIBLE IS GETTING A PLUSHIE OF A FAVORITE WARRIORS CAT!!!! DON'T FORGET I NEED A COAUTHOR FOR CHAPTER TEN SO PLEASE ASK!!!**


	6. More Nightcloud and Gin Randomness!

**DISCLAIMER THINGY!! I dont own warriors!**

**It's been a while because YOU PEOPLE NEVER REVIEW!!!!! I NEED REVIEWS!!!!!!! SO MAKE SURE YOU REVIEW AFTER YOU READ!!!!**

* * *

**Cinderpelt's Loyalty: W**elcome to DESTROY ANNOYING WARRIORS!!!!!! 

_Avril Lavigne plays in the background_

Leafpool Hater: Please welcome BIRCHLEAF!!!!!!!

**Birchleaf:** Darkstripe! Your blatant gayness disgusted me so you must die!!!!!

_Darkstripe is buried under multiple Sorrelkit plushes that say: I HATE YOU HAWKFROST!!!!! Then Gin randomly comes along and uses the Battouga on him, cuting off his head._

Cinderpelt's Loyalty: All the way form OceanClan: BRISTLEFUR!!!!!!

Bristlefur: You guessed it! NIGHTCLOUD!!!!!!!!

**AUTHORESS: PLEASE NO MORE NIGHTCLOUD REQUESTS FOR A WHILE!!!!! THEY ARE NOT THAT FUNNY ANYMORE!!!!!!**

_Bristlefur drops Nightcloud in the cauldron of boiling hot lava that is hotter than the sun after exploding for 10,000 years. Nightcloud in her ugliness resembles a fish, so she turns into Fishsticks. The KFC guy comes along and opens a Fishstick restaurant that makes Nightcloud Fishsticks. Leafpool eats one but smell Crowfeather scent and goes to kill herself_

Leafpool Hater: She came all the way from Episode 4: ICECLAW!!!!!!!!

Iceclaw: Now is the time to kill Reedwhisker, the random one!!!!!

_Out of nowhere, Willowpaw appears and shoves a reed down Reedwhisker's throat. He chokes on it and confesses his love for Leafpool. Crowfeather comes along and rips his head off because he saw Gin do it earlier. Willowpaw summons Gin to use the battouga on Leafpool for saving Reedwhisker._

Cinderpelt's Loyalty: REVIEW OR DIE!!!!!!!

* * *

**COAUTHOR STATUS: I am currently picking between ghostkit and iceclaw so ask if you still want to. And if you haven't noticed already, I am a big Ginga Nagareboshi Gin and Ginga Densetsu Weed fan;) Please look at Warriors of the hawks Talons too as ive been having trouble with it!! I need help writing a romance scene!!!**


	7. SPECIAL ALERT! FLAME RESPONSE!

**OK... I got a review today from someone called Lavina102.**

**A flame, well I give you my response, to show you what happens when you flame.**

**I will put up you request, Lavina. You just have to see what happens. Good luck trying to scare a Humanities student with that atrocious grammar. I am not retarded myself, but I have a condition that makes it appear that I am. I am very offended when I am called mental or retarded, and I take it very personally. A flame puts a black mark next to your name. I said I would give it back, and now I will. YOU ARE PROBABLY LOWER THAN FLAME RISING!!! NO SANE PERSON LISTENS TO YOUR EMPTY THREATS!!!!! I HAVE LEARNED TO BECOME RESISTANT TO TAUNTS LIKE YOURS!!! YOUR FLAME WILL BE POSTED ON A WALL OF SHAME FOR ALL TO SEE FOREVER!!!! EVER SINCE THE ERA OF FLAME RISING AND FANNED CHOCOLATE, NOBODY CARES!!!! YOU ARE NOT HEARD, AND NEVER WILL BE!!! CALL ME HEADSTRONG ALL YOU WANT!!!!!!!!! AND IF YOU SERIOUSLY WANTED MY WRATH, YOU PROBABLY WOULD BE IN TOO MUCH PAIN TO TELL ABOUT IT!!!! SO FLAME AWAY, BECAUSE NOBODY CARES!!!!!**

**Cinderpelt's Loyalty**

**P.S. Leafpool tastes really good when roasted in your flame.**

**In general, this fic is to destroy characters the majority of fanfiction think are annoying, Brook is a favorite of mine, and not many people hate her. If it is something most of Fanfiction would kill me for, like this person's request, I wouldn't do it. I WILL do this one, but it will be rather interesting... **


	8. Killfest, and a Flamer's Remorse

**DISCLAIMER THINGY! I don't own warriors! Here is the interesting episode! As Promised!!!**

* * *

**Leafpool Hater:** Welcome to this episode of Destroy Annoying Warriors!!!!!!

**Cinderpelt's Loyalty: **Our first guest today is Florence pinky-poo's cat, FLUFFYTAIL!!!!!!!

Fluffytail: I must destroy that prick Spottedleaf! She is snootier than Nightcloud and uglier than Ashfur!!!

Ambereyes(star): NOOOOOOOOOOOOOO!!!!!!!!!

_Ambereyes is dragged off to the Sandstorm Plushie Closet._

Leafpool Hater: Hey! Where did the music from the beginning of the episode go?

_Avril Lavigne plays in background_

_Cinderpelt's_ Loyalty: It's Ninjutsu Clawing Action time!!!!!

_Cinderpelt's Loyalty uses her Ninjutsu Clawing Action while wielding the Hammer of All Forms of Doom and Destruction on Spottedleaf. The hate energy from Fluffytail morphs into a chainsaw which hacks her to pieces. Leafpool Hater stuffs Spottedleaf in a room with no oxygen, and Leafpool follows her in there because she wants to be gay with her. The room is actually an elevator going down to HellClan, where they rot forever._

**Cinderpelt's Loyalty: **We are going to have a special surprise at the end of the episode, so we will go out of order today. Put your hands together for Silvermoon Dragoneye!!!

SD: Tonight is the eve of KILLFEST!!!!!! BWAHAHAHAHA!!!!!!

_Nightcloud, Russetfur, Daisy, Smoky, Millie, Stoneteller, Breezepaw, and Ivypaw are tied to a very large stick._

**Gizmo (my dog): CAT KEBOBS!!!!!!!! GOOOOOOOOOOOD!!!!!! **

_Gizmo picks up the stick, throws it to somewhere in northern France, the eats all the cats on the stick. Meanwhile, Jaypaw gives Leafpool a mouse that is infected with Toxoplasma Gondii, which causes her to be attracted to dogs. Gizmo eats her._

Leafpool Hater: Our final guest is Lavina the rouge!!!

**AUTHORESS: BE WARNED, THIS IS WHAT HAPPENS IF YOU FLAME!!!! IF SHE HAD NOT FLAMED ME I WOULD HAVE BEEN NICER BUT SHE WAS VERY INCONSIDERATE!!! **

Lavina: Brook needs to go die, shes so retarded like you. you need to get over urself u retard, u r so dum.

_A cat that appears to be Brook falls off a randomly placed cliff. The cat is revealed to be Leafpool in a Brook costume._

Brook: PEOPLE OF FANFICTION!!!!!! ATTACK!!!!!!!!!!

_Brook, Cinderpelt, Silverstream, Feathertail, Bluestar, the rest of the warriors, Cinderpelt's Loyalty, Leafpool Hater, Iceclaw, Silvermoon Dragoneye, Swifttalon, Nightpaw, Mistystar, the rest of Fanfiction, Gin, Reika, Riki, Ben, Cross, Akame, Kyoushiro, and Mel advance on Lavina, eyes glowing red, fangs bared, and claws unsheathed. The Warriors all pounce on Lavina and pin her down to the ground, while the people of Fanfiction light her on fire. The dogs from Ginga tear her apart while Gin uses the Battouga to cut off her head but only makes her very weak. Cinderpelt's Loyalty and Fluffytail team up together with the most powerful Battouga ever and kill her. She will never flame again._

**Cinderpelt's Loyalty: **And that's all the time we have for today! tune in next time!

* * *

**There you go, a taste of what will happen if you flame. Iceclaw, Rougestreak, and Tigerstrike, I will do your requests in the next episode. I will announce the coauthor in three moe erpisodes so apply If you wan to, Read Warriors of the Hawks Talons as Well!**


	9. Deadly Duo and Old Friends

**DISCLAIMER THINGY!! I dont own warriors!**

**AAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!!!! I am a whole chapter behind! please bear with me if i don't get to you right away but i will try to finish as fast as possible ;)**

* * *

**Cinderpelt's Loyalty: Welcome to DESTROY ANNOYIG WARRIORS!!!!!**

_Avril Lavigne plays in the background_

Leafpool Hater: Please give a warm welcome back to ICECLAW!!!!!!!!!

Iceclaw: Thanks for letting me light Lavina on fire!!! Anyway. Longtail is too retarded to allow himself to be blinded by a rabbit! They should kill him!!

_A pack of evill bunnies from WindClan stampede in, Onestar is riding on their leader, Giantbunny. They tear Longtail into bite-sized pieces, while every other cat (except Leafpool) is eating popcorn and watching the show. Leafpool tries to tame the bunnies so she can give them to Crowfeather, but Giantbunny eats her._

Cinderpelt's Loyalty: Today we will welcome two contestants, Twilidramon and her sister Rougestreak!!!!!!!

Rougestreak: I murder Jaypaw

Twilidramon: I murder Ashfur and also murder Jaypaw

**AUTHORESS: OOOOOOOOHHHHHH, HOW I LOVE DOUBLE KILLS!!!!!!!**

_Rougestreak gives StarClan $10,000 to give Jaypaw his sight back. Jaypaw throws a party where everyone drinks waaaaaayyyyyyyy too much soda, and while he is so high on sugar, Rougestreak chucks a 10-ton chinese chicken filled with TNT at him, causing him to die. Leafpool eats the chinese chicken and explodes._

_Meanwhile, Twilidramon is taunting, bribing with fried water vole, and injecting Toxoplasma Gondii into Ashfur. Ashfur is attracted in a gay sort of way to Giantbunny, who eats him. _

Leafpool Hater: Welcome back our three-time killer AMBEREYES!!!!

Ambereyes: Brambleclaw is a prick that must die!!!

_Brambleclaw and Sandstorm are tied to sticks. Ambereyes uses her expertise in shadow puppetry to make a very realisitic make-out session. Firestar and Squirrelflight, since they are Mary-Sues, go insane and kill them with pointy sticks._

Cinderpelt's Loyalty: If you don't review, I won't write!!!!!

* * *

**I am changing Warriors of the Hawk's Talons name to Warriors of the Night, book 1 of the Power of 4 trilogy. Warriors of the Hawk's talons will be book 2, and the third title is a secret. REVIEW AND YOU GET A CINDERPELT'S LOYALTY PLUSHIE!!!! IT COMES WITH A CHAINSAW!!!!!!!!**


	10. Planet Unicorn HEYY!

**DISCLAIMER THINGY! I don't own warriors! I am no longer behind! YAY!!!!!!**

* * *

**Leafpool Hater:** Welcome to this episode of Destroy Annoying Warriors!!!!!! 

**Cinderpelt's Loyalty: **Our first guest today is Longtail Luv!!!!

Longtail Luv: HOW DARE YOU KILL LONGTAIL!!!!! I MUST KILL BRIGHTHEART AS REVENGE!!!!!

_Longtail Luv attempts to dice Iceclaw with a Kitana_

Leafpool Hater: Hey! Peace and love!!! Music will calm the soul! I'M GAY!! GOODBYEEEEEEE!

_Avril Lavigne plays in background, while Leafpool Hater goes off to be gay with Feathers, Cadillac, Tom Cruise, and an eight year old gay boy named Shannon._

Cinderpelt's Loyalty: Note to self, never let Leafpool Hater watch Planet Unicorn again. PLANET UNICORN HEYY!!!!!

Cloudtail: Brightheart, you suck. You're a stupid, ugly fag, and Gizmo should eat you. ATTACK!!!!!!!!

_Daisy uses the chainsaw of all forms of doom and destruction to hack off Brightheart's tail, While Cloudtail uses Ninjutsu Clawing Action to kill her good eye. _

Daisy:(while sharpening claws on Brighthearts face) Take this BETCH!!!!! (betchslaps Brightheart)

Cloudtail: (Decapitates Brightheart with Tetsugaiga while using the Battouga) GO TO HELLCLAN!!!!!

**Cinderpelt's Loyalty: **Welcome back from episode one: GHOSTKIT!!!!!!

Ghostkit: Crowfeather must die!!!!!

**GHOSTKIT: FLAMERS!! AWAKEN!!!!**

_Crowfeather is roasted on an open fire, then fed to Lavina, fanned Chocolate, Flame Rising, and Everyone that has ever Flamed a story. They also eat the Roast Leafpool from episode 1._

CL: Our final guest is TripfeldtheMystic's cat: KAURI THE ROUGE!!!!!!

**AUTHORESS: BE WARNED, THIS IS VERY FUNNY!!!!!!!**

Kauri: Oscareth shalteth die-eth!!!!!

SkyClan: Oscar is a mousebrain!!!!!

_Cherrytail hangs Oscar over a bunch of Rats Who eat his face Clean off. Then Shortwhisker jumps off a cliff. While the author formerly known as Steeltalon blasts Leafpool with a bazooka._

**Cinderpelt's Loyalty: **And that's all the time we have for today! tune in next time!

* * *

**LEAFPOOL HATER IS GAY!?!?! LE GASP!!!!! Sorry Planet Unicorn is stuck in my head, and the Shortwhisker thing was random XD. Only two more episodes till the announcing of the Coauthor, so if you want to, please ask, and the special will be not only can you kill a cat, but you can kill a Flamer too!!!! REVIEW AND YOU GET A LEAFPOOL HATER PLUSHIE!!! IT SINGS THE PLANET UNICORN THEME!!!! AND IT COMES WITH A HAMMER FOR YOU!!!!!**


	11. Killfestival part two and a new host

**DISCLAIMER THINGY!! I dont own warriors!**

**Happy Belated Thanksgiving! We got a new temporary host until the new one comes. The Host is_Dramatic Silence_STOP WITH THE DRAMATIC SILENCE ALREADY!!!!_Dramatic silence stops_TAINTED SHADOW REBEL!!!!!!! She will be here to promote _Welcome to Warrior High_ for the next two episodes. I have already decide who is coauthoring for the special, and they wil be host for that episode. After that we will get a new host.**

* * *

**Cinderpelt's Loyalty: Welcome to DESTROY ANNOYING WARRIORS!!!!!**

_Avril Lavigne plays in the background_

CL: Please give a warm welcome to our temporary host, TAINTED SHADOW REBEL!!!!!

TSR: Read Welcome to Warrior High people! Our I shall unleash Ravenkitty on you!

Ravenkitty: AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!!!!! GAME SHOW!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! THE WORLD IS GOING TO END!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! I HAVEN'T HAD ENOUGH TIME TO BE GAY YET!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!

Cinderpelt's Loyalty: Today we will welcome back our four-time killer: AMBEREYES!!!!!!!

Ambereyes: I, using the almightyness of my cat form, will MURDER THAT RETARD CLAWFACE!!!!!!!!

Spottedleaf: Flamers! ATTACK!!!!!

**AUTHORESS: YAY!!!! A USE FOR LAVINA!!!!!!!**

_Spottedleaf and Ambereyes tie up Clawface with cables made of iron, and attach obscenely large and heay weights on the ends. The Flamers light him on fire and he roasts like a marshmellow._

Ambereyes: Firestar, Graystripe, ATTACK!!!!!

_Firestar and Graystripe haul out the kittypet food cannon, and shoot kittypet food at Clawface. Leafpool likes kittypet food, so she tries to eat Clawface. She catches on fire and turns into Chinese Chicken._

TSR: Back and better than ever, IIIIIITTTTTTSSSSS GHOSTKIT!!!!

Ghostkit: I liked how you killed Crowfeather. LETS DO IT AGAIN!!!!

_Ghostkit sells Crowfeather to a bunch of cannibalistic cats for 999 octillion dollars. They shove an apple in Crowfeather's mouth and put him on a dinner plate. Atom by atom, he is extremely slowly and excruciatingly painfully devoured._

Cinderpelt's Loyalty: Welcome back young miss Silvermoon Dragoneye!!!

SD: KILLFESTIVAL!!!!

_Stoneteller is thrown in the Cave of Pointed Stones, where all the pointed stones jump on him. Brook roasts him over a pit of Magma and force feeds him to Night of No Stars._

_Hawkfrost and Tigerstar go on a date with Nightcloud and she attempts to imitate my friend Laney and fails miserably. She sings a really bad Soprano and Tigerstar and Hawkfrost drop dead in disgust. They wind up back in the Dark Forest, where Rainwhisker drops a branch on them, and starts to imitate Adam and Andrew._

_Tainted Shadow Rebel unleashes all the characters from Welcome to Warrior high who boil Nightcloud in hot chicken broth with onins, carrots, basil, and assorted indian spices which makes Nightcloud turn into ham. They force feed Nightcloud to Breezepaw, who drops dead because she tastes like my cat._

_Steeltalon roasts Ashfur over a slow fire until all but his heart is ash. She throws them into a lake filled with toxic chemicals and feeds the heart to Thousand Dragon and Thunder wolf, who have rabies._

_Heatherpaw pops out randomly and when Kestralpaw tries to flirt with her, she cries out: I AM GAY!!!!! and shoves jalepenos down his throat. Kestrelpaw is a nerd so he runs around using big words and runs into a randomly placed brick wall._

_Russetfur shows up and Tainted Shadow Rebel throws Leafpool at her, causing an explosion._

TSR: Read Welcome to Warrior High!!!!!

* * *

**It's Snowing outside! YAY!!!! Remember, for the special you can kill not just a cat but a flamer too!! REVIEW AND YOU GET A LEAFPOOL PLUSHIE!!! IT COMES WITH DYNAMITE TO BLOW IT UP!!!!!!**


End file.
